


Hide and Seek

by orphan_account



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outsider, still shut out of the Void, comes to Corvo in the night, sleepless, playful and... hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restless

**Author's Note:**

> One shot piece with some slight allusions to my other work, Beyond the Void. Never written smut before so go easy on me uvu Also questionable if I'm going to continue with this or not.

Corvo sensed a presence in the doorway, but he didn’t turn over. He was barely roused from sleep, having put himself through a long hard day of work and trying to reclaim energy for another one.

“What do you want,” he mumbled into the pillow.

“I can’t sleep.”

Corvo’s eyes popped open and he rolled over, propping himself up on an elbow. Across the room the Outsider was leaning on the doorframe, head hung low, looking rather downtrodden. His entrance had kicked up dust that was now dancing in the din, giving him an even more ethereal quality than usual. Corvo balked slightly at his manner of dress, waltzing around in nothing but a white pair of loose cotton pants, probably snagged from a servant. Looking at him made Corvo shiver, and he sat up and pulled the blanket around his shoulders.

“Aren’t you cold?”

“No.”

They were silent for a while, staring each other down. It made Corvo nervous. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when the Outsider made his way slowly over to the bed. He sat down beside Corvo, tucking his knees under his chin, his bare toes curling around the sheets, gripping them like talons. Corvo watched him, wary; he found himself unintentionally studying his form. Underneath the bulk of his uniform he was quite muscular. He had an inkling that that had to do with his ability to change form to whatever pleased him, but regardless the look suited him. As his eyes roamed, he noticed something peculiar. The harder he looked, the more he noticed faint black lines tracing their way down his body. Suddenly the Outsider twisted, looking him dead in the eye.

“Curious bastard aren’t you?” Corvo recoiled, surprised by the bite in his words.

He recovered quickly, shrugging it off. “Being here is really starting to affect you, isn’t it?” The Outsider didn’t respond. Instead, he leaned into Corvo, resting his head on his shoulder. Corvo stiffened, his whole body going rigid, rejecting the movement.

The Outsider positioned himself so that his cheek was resting on Corvo’s chest, and he was looking up at the man with a slightly perturbed look. “Do you still have the heart?”

“I, uh-“

“Give it to me.” Corvo looked down on him, annoyance starting to set in. Regardless, he reached under his pillow, pulling out the beating heart the whalegod had given him some years ago. The Outsider took it, gently, and then it disappeared in a flash of smoke.

Corvo gasped, open mouthed and outraged. “Why-“ 

He couldn’t physically finish the sentence because the man was now on top of him, lips firmly planted on his own. On pure reflex Corvo gouged his nails into the Outsider’s sides, throwing him back on the bed.

“WHAT in the holy name of the Empress are you doing?!” Furious, Corvo rolled out of bed, folding his arms and planting his feet firmly in an offensive stance.

“I don’t know.” He looked scared, and sad, and immediately Corvo felt a pang of regret.

He sighed, all tough pretenses dropped, and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what to do with you.”

“How do you think I feel? I’m not used to this. For once in my immortal life I am unable to understand, unable to see what will become of the future. More importantly, I don’t know how to be human.” His voice was deadpan, but it was certainly masking something. He stretched out on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His brow furrowed, and he wrapped his arms around his bare waist. “I don’t like this feeling.”

“I keep forgetting you’re… not…”

“Everyone does.” He shifted on the bed, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. “I fear that won’t last much longer. My body is changing. I am getting weaker. My powers are less than half of what they used to be. I am… scared.” On the last word his voice broke, and finally Corvo relented. He perched on the end of the bed, settling in next to the Outsider’s head. He refused to meet Corvo’s eyes. “I feel uncomfortably vulnerable.”

Corvo started absentmindedly stroking his hair. “You’re doing a very good job of hiding it.”

The Outsider leaned into the touch, nuzzling Corvo’s hand and looking up at him once more. “You speak to me as though a father to a child. Am I not your equal?”

Corvo paused, frowning. “When you speak of being vulnerable… You make no sense.” The Outsider nudged his hand away, and he sat up, legs crossed and hunched over. For a brief moment a shimmer of light made its way across his back, illuminating a brilliant myriad of shapes and designs, and then as soon as it had come it was gone. Corvo edged closer, something out of his consciousness tugging him closer to the god. “Everything about you reeks of struggle. Whether you’re aware of that or not… You haven’t stopped contradicting yourself since we started speaking.”

The Outsider laughed, mirthlessly. “You’ve grown wiser in your old age, Corvo. Or I’ve grown more ignorant, I’m not sure which.” Corvo could see the tension building in his shoulders. As though he were being tugged along by an invisible string he found his hands traveling up the man’s arms, stopping at his shoulder blades.

He pressed his lips against the nape of the Outsider’s neck. “Never for a moment think that I doubt you,” he muttered, words fading into cool skin. He felt his body shift as the Outsider sighed. The shoulder muscles under his left hand stretched and contorted as the Outsider reached behind him, running his fingers across Corvo’s knee.

He leaned back and felt Corvo’s breath on his ear; Corvo was now positioned so that the Outsider sat comfortably between his knees. “Sometimes I wonder, Royal Protector.” Breath gave way to lip, and slowly mingled with tongue and teeth. He was gentle, and the Outsider let his head fall back, giving Corvo easier access to his neck.

“You bastard, you knew exactly what you were doing,” Corvo muttered in between kisses.

The Outsider laughed, the weight from earlier gone from the sound. “I was merely leading you closer to what you truly desired. You never would have done so yourself.” He turned around in a bizarrely graceful manner, and Corvo found himself being straddled. Strong hands found their way into his night shirt, tracing and prodding at his sensitive spots. It was then that he realized the Outsider had a good several inches on him in height. He wasn’t sure if it was an illusion or he just really was that tall. “You’re concentrating on the inconsequential. Is something wrong?” He shuddered at the closeness, the tingling sensation the Outsider’s voice sent sparking out from his ear made him almost dizzy with anticipation.

“No, no… I…” There was, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. There weren’t accurate words to sum up the wild range of emotions he was putting himself through. He had seen good men hang for the crime he knew he was about to commit. And that was the thing, he KNEW he was going to do it. With the man in his arms right there, there was no way around it. He wanted it, to be sure, but regardless he felt dirty. Just the simple act of hiding the heart (where, he knew not) spoke volumes about the nature of their meeting. What unnerved him the most was exactly how the Outsider had gotten him into the situation, playing on Corvo’s weaknesses, and even more the overexaggeration of the Outsider’s own frailty. He shouldn’t have been surprised, all things considered, but he was unsettled.

Regardless, he still didn’t protest when his shirt hit the floor. The Outsider now had his arms wrapped around Corvo’s shoulders and kissed him once, twice, three times on the forehead. Corvo took this opportunity to press his lips to the Outsider’s collarbone. His skin was remarkably cool, and his scent almost sent Corvo reeling. He could smell the centuries on him, but it wasn’t a bad sort of scent. It was like walking into an old library, or, more distinctly, like scouting ones first sunken whaling ship. It wasn’t unpleasant, and he stayed like that for moments, touching his lips along the base of the man’s neck without really kissing. He felt fingers curl into his hair, pulling him closer, and his chin rested nicely in the crook between the Outsider’s shoulder and neck. He immediately went for the spot under his ear. He knew from experience that this tended to be one of the most sensitive parts of a person’s body, and boy was he right. As soon as Corvo’s breath hit the Outsider’s ear, he heard a gasp, and felt his body jolt into him. He took the opportunity to seize the Outsider round the waist and hold him against him, inch for inch. With his free hand he firmly pressed into the Outsider’s shoulder, using the rest of his weight to pin the man down on the bed and by the Void he was laughing most gleefully as Corvo continued focusing his attention on the Outsider’s ear and neck. It was a deep, breathy sort of laugh that became intermittently mixed with moans as Corvo started making his way down. He was kissing his stomach, hands trailing down the sides of his body, when he paused, leaning over him.

“How long has it been exactly?” The Outsider, with arms stretched out on the bed above his head, merely grinned. Corvo rolled his eyes. “Won’t even answer simple questions. You know,” he sat up, leaning back on his arms, draping his legs over the Outsider’s body (who took none to kindly to that and sat up immediately himself, a vague frown on his face), “you seem to be under the impression that you’re just going to get whatever you want here. I don’t know what kind of rules you Gods operate on but,” he moved his leg, placing the heel of his foot (gently) on the growing bulge in the Outsider’s light pajama pants, “here we don’t give free rides.” The look of shock on the Outsider’s face was priceless, and Corvo almost wished he had a way to capture the expression and bottle it up for later. He balked though, when that expression almost immediately gave way for a more impish look. He brushed Corvo’s foot aside with ease, grabbing his arms and pinning him down without even the hint of a struggle. It happened so fast that Corvo had literally no time to react, and soon the Outsider’s lips were on his, fierce and hungry, jarring in intensity. He felt teeth nipping at his bottom lip, pulling away and going back, this time at the corners. He couldn’t move his arms, but he didn’t particularly mind.

“You want to know about rules, boy?” He growled in between nips. “You play by MY rules. You always have; what makes you think that’s going to change just because we’re on a different playground?” Corvo was shocked at how hard he got, how fast. He assumed he had some strange psychological thing going on but he’d leave that for Piero to figure out later. His only goal then and there revolved around making a man out of the god.

“That’s a little difficult when I’m on top of you, now, isn’t it?” He was sneering, his black eyes narrow and jeering. His hips ground roughly into Corvo’s, drawing a staggered breath from him as he squirmed. “Getting hard to think, is it?” Resisting the heavy urge to make a flirtatious joke, he concentrated harder on pinning the man down. In a remarkable display of flexibility, Corvo drew his legs up and over so that his calves rested on the Outsider’s shoulders. He bucked, and not without a twinge of pleasure sent the Outsider down on his back. With a snarl, the Outsider rolled off the bed, landing on his feet without a sound. Corvo popped back up on the bed, defensive and irritatingly aroused. The Outsider cocked a lopsided grin, took two steps back, palms outstretched, and disappeared. 

A soft come find me hung in the air.

Corvo grinned.

The game was on.


	2. Eyes on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvo gets much more than he bargained for.

His feet thumped quietly along the hardwood floor as Corvo darted in and out of empty rooms, searching. With each doorway he grew ever more frustrated, and the tightness in his pants waned. By the time he reached the maid's quarters his erection had all but gone, and in its place settled a stiff resignation. 

"Giving up already?" The voice was right in his ear, startling him almost to a yelp. Strong arms pushed at his back, and soon he found himself flat on the floor in front of one of the ladies' beds. 

"Not _here_ you fool!" He desperately tried to right himself, to buck the weight that bore down on top of him, to stop the powerful legs from winding through his thighs. The Outsider was _hissing_ with laughter, and Corvo prayed to every deity that none of the maids awoke, not now, not when he had to bite back the noises threatening to escape as he pathetically ground his hips into the man's leg like a horny wolfhound, not as the Outsider was riding him, _riding him_ , how _degrading_ \--

Corvo growled, arching his back. He felt the Outsider begin to topple as his legs lost their grip around his hips, saw his hands stretched before him, and seized the opportunity. Just before the Outsider hit the ground, Corvo grabbed him by the waist. In one deft movement he flung the whalegod over his shoulder, briefly registering the look of frustration on the man's face and allowing himself a smug smile. He threw a quick glance around the room, having had momentarily forgotten his predicament, and found that the ladies were still fast asleep (or so he believed, he never noticed the eldest curled up and giggling under her sheets, and never heard the whispers between them the next morning). He hauled the other out onto the loft overlooking the entrance hall. It was all he could do not to throw him down on the ground, but he still put him down none too gracefully. The Outsider keeled backward, slamming into the bannister. 

"Are you stupid? Do you know what kind of commotion that would have caused if any of them had woken?" Corvo did not shout, but the anger that edged into his voice was still too loud for the time of night. The Outsider didn't respond, only smiled. Moonlight settled in from the skylights above, and Corvo found himself infinitely frustrated as it danced on the Outsider's shoulders. 

"And my cheekbones, and my stomach, and my hips..." He rocked back and forth along to an inner rhythm, his tone mocking. The grace with which he moved abated Corvo's rage and kept him momentarily transfixed. He vaguely recalled the image of a Serkonan belly dancer that had seduced him once upon a time. The movements of the hips were the same; the wide, circular motions, the undulations, and the deliberate arch of the back. The only real differences, he noticed, began with the tuft of pubic hair peeking over the stark white pants, settled in between the sharp angles where the top of his legs met his hips, and wait his pants were sitting _so low _on his waist, if he looked hard enough--__

__Corvo found he was panting, and had unconsciously started tugging at his own cock._ _

__The Outsider found this highly amusing, cocking his head in that utterly maddening way that he had. "I thought you might find that... pleasant." He moved (that wasn't the right word for it, Corvo knew it wasn't the right word for it but he'd be damned if he could find any word in any language to describe the way the Outsider did ANYTHING) away from the bannister, looking all the world like he had the cosmos draped around his shoulders. Corvo had forced his arms down by his sides in a pitiful act of restraint. The Outsider's eyes were level with his, boring into him, learning all of his best kept secrets. Yet again, he felt vulnerable. The feeling worried and excited him for reasons beyond his line of reasoning. In time none of it mattered, and all he knew was the sea. He was lost in a feeling unlike the first time they'd met intimately; where he was, or even who, were details that became utterly inconsequential. The idea that there were other people existing on the same plane at that moment was foreign and uninvited and he cast the thought aside (even through the consistent nagging idea that someone out of time was very displeased with him). He was lost in pure bliss, feeling it for the first time in many, many years._ _

__And yet somehow, the Outsider seemed unsatisfied._ _

__Corvo, jolted back into reality by a growing feeling of apprehension, found himself on his back, staring up at the blackness of the night sky. He was completely nude now, but felt no inclination to cover himself. The Outsider's head lay at his stomach, his fingers tracing the curve of Corvo's hips. He said nothing, and his movements were stiff._ _

__"I..." Corvo knew not what to say, and felt a pang in the pit of his stomach as he realized he may have indulged too much in his own need._ _

__"You were fine, it is for myself that I fear..." He sat up, struggling, and Corvo noticed with a start that he had become completely sexless. "I may have gone too far."_ _

__"I'm sorry?" Fear stuck in his throat, of what, he couldn't place. He made a hurried decision, one that under any normal circumstance he would have had the common sense to forgo. _This was never exactly a normal circumstance,_ he mused, bitterly. He forced the Outsider back down on top of him, wrapping him in his arms. Lips to the being's ears, he sighed. "I wasn't wrong before, was I?" He rolled over, drawing a startled noise from the man now underneath him, and then they were intertwined, and Corvo never gave him time to respond because he was kissing him again, and the urgency grew with a ferocious intensity the likes the stars and moon had never seen before._ _

__Nails dug into Corvo's neck. "I need you."_ _

__"I know."_ _

__And he was a man again, and he was throbbing, and the only thing Corvo wanted out of that moment was to take care of him, like he'd taken care of Corvo countless times before, to shield him from the ugly visage of mortality that threatened him greater with each passing moment. He wanted him to forget the eons and the wars and the Marks (everyone before and after Corvo himself, however selfish the thought was) and the kingdoms and the Void._ _

__He wished to wipe his slate clean, he wanted (everything, he wanted everything and he wanted nothing), and he kissed, and he bit, and he fucked, and he screamed and whined (oh how they both did) and the marks, he knew they would never come out of his skin but he didn't care because the Outsider put them there in a fit of ecstasy and that, that was okay, that was what he wanted, wasn't it?_ _

__It was certainly what the Outsider wanted, panting as he lay in the grass drenched in sweat and seed, confused and placated and staring at the sky trying to will answers from it's murky depths as Corvo idly stroked at parts that were and weren't his, parts he had no attachment to but why did it have to be like this? Why was this the thing that made him feel most alive?_ _

__And Corvo noticed, kissed his neck and eyelids (regardless of how much the secrets they covered frightened him) and told him it was all okay, because those were the only words he could manage before he was hushed by teeth, _possessive_ as they were, teeth and nails and skin on skin. _ _

__It was possession. It was passion. It was human._ _

__It was a flurry of emotion the Outsider hadn't felt in centuries, if ever._ _

__Briefly, as they lay in the morning dew, Corvo thought he understood the root of the being's curiosities, the nature of his fascination and his yearning for intrigue. It played at the back of his mind, and the Outsider, as with all things, picked up on it, and laughed, and stroked his hair, declaring that he was trying too hard to give a name to things that were better off felt raw, and Corvo dropped it as the world melted away and he was back in his bed._ _

__A frown tugged at the corner of his lips, but a reassuring whisper became the precursor to his dreams._ _

__And somewhere in a realm far outside of time, a heart lay shattered in pieces._ _


End file.
